


Form tomboy to fucktoy (1K short)

by Heikitsune25



Category: Bleach
Genre: 1k-short, Anal, F/M, Knotting, Mind Break, Monster on Girl, Other, Rough Sex, insant-ko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Tatsuki's encounter with a wolf like hallow on the beach doesn't end in the way she expected.Tags: Monster on girl, mind break, instant ko, anal, knotting, hidden sex, rough sex, 1k short
Kudos: 37





	Form tomboy to fucktoy (1K short)

**Form tomboy to fucktoy (1K short)**

  
  
  
**Summary: Tatsuki's encounter with a wolf like hallow on the beach doesn't end in the way she expected.**  
  
**Tags: Monster on girl, mind break, instant ko, anal, knotting, hidden sex, rough sex**

* * *

  
  


Form tomboy to fucktoy

  
  
  
"Ok. So, I got it over here…." Tatsuki swallowed hard at the hallow growling down at her.  
  
It almost looked like a Hollywood movie style werewolf. Massive in size, and the only difference is the pearl white wolf skull for a head and the hole in it's chest. It snarled with spit dripping down it's fanged maw.  
  
'Well you got him away from the crowd…now what the fuck do I do?' Young martial artist swallowed hard as she had saw the monster creeping through the unassuming people at the beach. Invisible to everyone else, she didn't know what to do to try and be ride of it.  
  
IN nothing more than a black bikini top and low hanging jean shorts that hugged her hips a bit too tight, she isn't even remotely equipped to fight the beast.  
  
'There's a forest not too far from here.' Tatsuki thought as she did notice the monster wasn't faster than her as she sprinted from it. 'I lead it there. Loss it. And see if I can't flag down one of those soul society nuts to kill this thing.'  
  
"Ok ugly!" The young girl taunted. "You want my ass!? Then come and get it!"  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Haa! Haa! Ahh! Ngh!" Eyes glazed over in lust, her tongue licking the rock wall her face is pushed up against, Tatsuki moaned dumbly in arousal as the hallow rammed his knotted red cock up her ass. The wolf like hallow crashed it's large muscle hips into the young student's soft small tush. His massive red cock made a large bulge in her belly as it fully slammed in her gut. Knot, veins and all slammed hard in her tiny tight anus as she stood on her toes, practically being held up by the hearty dick ramming her drooling, lust drink face against the rough rock wall.  
  
"Such an easy slut." The chuckled as slammed pulled her back off the rock wall. Pulling back by her arms and slamming the tiny martial artist back on his cock. "Did you really think you were faster then me? Or did the sight of my cock make you that stupid?"  
  
"Ahngh! C-cock-Haa!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." The licked it's fangs as held both her arms back with one claw. Letting him have the other free to grope and smack her rump with heavy opened palm slaps.  
  
All the while Tatsuki moaned and wailed in delight. Her thoughts long since shattered into nothing but utter admiration for the cock plowing in her rear. Her spasming cunt has been spraying her lust almost nonstop since the beast rammed it little care for her wellbeing. Treating her as nothing more as cockslevee to please himself with.  
  
Any resistance she had has been destroyed by the hallow pulling no punches from the start. Shoving her face in the sand suddenly and pumped his cock in her with such intensity that his knot didn't even pop out of her tight asshole. Making her legs lock up on her toes as her hips raised as high as possible like a begging bitch in heat for the monster ream relentlessly. Her tongue licking up the grains of sands on the ground as her body is rocked and her pussy screaming in delight.  
  
And just beyond the rocks.  
  
"Yeah I saw that show last night!"  
  
A crowded beach filled with people walked about. Enjoying the water and heat form the summer while a monster conquered it's new cumdump not that far away from them. Not even Tatsuki's boisterous, moans of delight could be heard over the cheering voices of family and friends enjoying the beach. And the rhythmic crashing of the waves.  
  
Leaning on the rock, more then a few feet away from them, two girls chatted the day away. A lovely blonde and red head giggled over last night's drama. Not that far away form a monster that would love to have them howling over his cock like a certain slut he has broken in.  
  
Yet they didn't hear Tatsuki's lavishing moans. Nor the sound of the cheeks of her firm rear rippling and rumbling together with the monster's brutal thrusting over the crashing of the waves and howl of the summer wind.  
  
Not as if they would see the monster. Just Tatsuki, hanging just above the ground, with some invisible force holding her up and slamming into her ass. Her face a mess of spit as her tongue flew and flapped about. Her pussy squirting almost none stop from the monster's brutal and relentless plunging of her tush.  
  
"My. They look yummy." The beast hummed in Tatsuki's ear. It's long tongue tickling her neck as it snarled against her.  
  
"Maybe after I am done with you, I'll this pretty little ass of yours, and paly with them." The beast chuckled as he gave a hard slap on the tomboy's ass. Leaving a large red handprint that won't' go away anytime soon given his thrusting is getting faster by the moment.  
  
"Nough! Pleasesh don't!" Yet with little cognitive thought that Tatsuki had, she protested at the beast getting rid of her.  
  
"Heh." The hallow smirked. Picking up Tatsuki, it hooked it's arms under her knees, with claws bracing her head. It's cock still throbbing in her ass as her pussy is gaping and dripping out to the world. "Oh, then do tell me why  
  
"I love your massive fat cock! It feels so good breaking my bitch pussy! Please don't leave me without your wonderful dick!"  
  
The monster didn't have to wait long for a confession as Tatsuki. Her body speaking in more volumes then her voice as her ass greedily sucked his cock in. Making him howl with laughter as he rammed gave her ass even harder slap. Marking her tight rear in bright red clawed handprints as the monster smacked her ass in time with his thrusting.  
  
"Ha ha! Well said you whore! I take you back to my home and make you my biggest slut!" The beat cackled as it's burst its massive knot into her tight anus mashed her face into the warm sand. He unloaded an ungodly amount of honey thick semen in her. The first shot alone gushed out of her rear and spilled on the ground. While the rest rounded out her belly. Making her look a few months with child as he locked his knot in as deep as possible to unleash all his seed inside her.  
  
Tatsuki herself could only moan and drool. Her up half limp as she kept her jerking, shuddering hips high in the air for the monster to bred her ravenous asshole. Her pussy spraying a fan of clear fluids around the ground as her explosive orgasm broke her mind.  
  
"Heh heh. I'll take you back to give you a proper breeding." The wolf gave a long, almost tender lick against her cheek as it gave a possessive squeeze of her ass. "My little cockslevee."  
  
"Th-Thansihks..." The tomboy slut's pussy gaped in joy at the idea.

* * *

**[If you want to see more of my work check out my fanbox](https://heikitsune.fanbox.cc/) **  
  
  
**[ Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **  
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **  
  
**[Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **  
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **

* * *


End file.
